You're nothing but hurt
by Stella296
Summary: Missing dialogue between Chuck and Blair after the "goodbye, Chuck" in 3.17 and 3.18.


**I always wondered what happened between 3.17 and "Goodbye, Chuck" and the scene when Serena and Nate try to talk to Blair and Chuck separately in 3.18. Here's what I think happened.**

**Please review!**

* * *

Drowning. She felt like drowning in her very own pain. When she read Wuthering Heights she snorted at the end when Cathy died because of heartache. Now she know it must be possible because it was what it felt like to her.

People came inside the room, watched her, talked to her, she shrugged it off and yelled at them so they would go away. She remembered her mother threatening to call the ambulance and bring her to a hospital. Blair didn't care. Yes, they could make her eat and drink and breathe but nothing could make this pain in her heart go away.

Lying in her bed and just breathe until either the pain went away or she'd stop breathing seemed like a perfect solution right now. The door opened and another visitor came in. She didn't bother to look up to see how it was.

They have tried it all. Serena, Eleanor, Dorota, Cyrus, Nate and even Vanya who decided that a Russian fairytale could probably cheer her up. A lifetime ago, she'd giggled about this.

"Blair." he said quietly. Blair's eyes snapped open. Her heart skipped a beat and anger rose in her stomach.

"How dare you showing your face here." Blair said dangerously angry.

"Your parents called me. They're worried." Chuck said.

"Well, now they should be even more. I can't believe they call you, you backstabbing little fucker." Blair snapped.

"I deserve that." Chuck admitted.

"And so much more. I hope your hotel will burn down to the grounds." she turned her face away from him.

"Who cares about the hotel?" Chuck asked.

"WHAT? That's what you're saying now? After that little deal you made with your uncle?" she grabbed the light from her night stand and threw it in his direction.

"It wasn't like that."

"Yes it was. Luckily you're such a weak loser that you couldn't go through with your façade and had to admit that you set me up. Better now before you rent me to some oil sheiks or random Russian business man for another deal."

"Don't say things like that."

"Why not, it's true. You traded me like a whore. That's all I am to you."

"It's not true! I lo…."

"Don't EVER AGAIN dare to say that. You don't. You risked everything we had – or at least what I thought we had – you risked me, for your business. We're done, Chuck."

"It's not like that."

"Not like what? Not that you left me to your sick Uncle who tried to rape Lily?"

"Blair, please."

"Please what? Is there another bullet for you that I'm supposed to catch?"

"No."

"What do you want here then?"

"I want to talk to you. I want you to get better so that we can work through our issues."

"Oh my god. All those years of Scotch and drugs really killed all of that little brain of yours. You should be lucky that your father's death so he doesn't have to witness this."

"You think I'm worse than him?"

"You're saying you're not? Oh my god, you can't even see yourself, can you?"

"Blair, I never wanted to hurt you…"

"Yet you leave me to Jack, the rapist. What if he'd done that to me, Chuck?"

"He wouldn't. He wouldn't dare."

"What if he did? You couldn't turn back the time."

"I don't know what to say more than I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry for what you've done to me. You're sorry that your plan didn't work out like it was supposed to be."

"What are you talking about."

"Come on, admit it. You planned it like this: I'm going through with this deal of yours, you get back the hotel and could make me feel ashamed of myself because I cheated on you for as much as a hotel. You would have done it, don't bother to deny. You yelled at me, faked all those phone calls with your lawyers. Did Jack even try to shut the damn hotel down? You would have blackmailed and threatened me with this afterwards, I bet."

Chuck looked down to the floor, obviously ashamed with himself.

"Fuck you! Get out! I don' t want to ever see you again."

"You don't mean that."

"I do. All you ever do is hurt. You're hurt to me, Chuck. No wonder your father left you by the nannies. Loving you is a guarantee that one gets disappointed and hurt. Now get the fuck out of here. You were so right, YOU ARE everything your father ever said you were."


End file.
